


Fireworks

by xfimnotdone



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfimnotdone/pseuds/xfimnotdone
Summary: Part 2: (the sequel to A splash in Texas" After their argument in Texas, Scully comes to terms with what she wants andhow to control her controlling side.





	Fireworks

Title: Fireworks ( Sequel to "A Splash In Texas")  
Author: xfimnotdone  
Category: MSR, S POV  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: FTF  
Summary: After their argument in Texas, Scully comes to terms with what she wants and  
how to control her controlling side.  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Chris Carter,  
and Fox.  
Feedback: Yes please! @xfimnotdone on tumblr

FBI Building  
Basement Office  
10:05am

I was walking down the hallway, hearing my heels click on the hard, glassy  
concrete in tune with the blood thumping in my ears. I was nervous to see him again.  
How would he act? What would I say?  
I squeeze the handle of my briefcase tighter, noticing the sweat on my palms and  
the achy feeling from the tension. I got to the door faster than I wanted, but opened it  
anyway with one shaky hand. As I entered, my eyes scanned to room. Mulder was sitting  
at his desk, a case file in hand, his glasses perched high on his nose and the desk lamp  
shinning a tinted glow against his skin. His eyes looked up when he heard the door click  
shut and I turned to face him.  
"Hi," my voice squeaked.  
"Hey," he smiled casually and then returned his eyes to the page he was reading. I  
walked to the corner of the office and set my stuff under my desk, flipping on the  
computer button and plugging in the copy machine.  
"So, what have we got today?" I asked, desperately wanting conversation.  
"Meeting with Skinner, 10:15,"  
"What about?" I queried.  
"Expense report I guess," he mumbled as his eyes scanned the page in front of  
him.  
"Well it's 10:07 right now, wanna head up there?" I suggested.  
"Sure," he answered and plopped the case file down on his desk, resting his  
glasses open on top of it. I stood, nervously smoothing my skirt as I walked to the door.  
Mulder followed me quietly. I immediately felt the difference in our relationship, he no  
longer held his hand on my lower back to guide me, he no longer walked beside me but,  
behind me. I didn't like pushing him away. I knew that's what I was doing, but I had my  
own problems to deal with first.  
I was afraid being intimate with him would carry over into our work. It seems  
whether we do or don't doesn't matter. We'll still have tension anyway. I have wanted  
him to myself for so long and I've been lucky enough to keep up my resolve and  
reluctance. But now that it's happened, I know it's only a matter of time before an encore  
of our passion will occur. I want to take it slow and I think he is afraid if we go slow then  
I'll actually think about and analyze my actions; which I will anyway, but I've got to find  
some way to ease him into this. We need to get back to the point where we were  
comfortable with each other.  
I entered Skinner's office and sat in the right side chair, Mulder proceeded to the  
left.  
"Agent Scully. Agent Mulder," he acknowledge by nodding his head at each of us  
as we sat, "I want to begin by asking about your vacation?"  
"Oh it was nice," I answered, hinting to Mulder that I wanted to keep all the  
details between himself and I.  
"It was very relaxing Sir, I can already tell my judgment is unclouded," Mulder  
deadpanned.  
"I'm glad to hear it. You've been put through the ringer lately. Um, After  
finishing up with Dallas, the Bureau gave us a grant to finance the tragedy that occurred  
there that was strictly FBI. One of them being Darius Machard's funeral. There was a bit  
left over, so I thought it would be a nice person of me to let you have it, even though  
you've screwed me on the expense reports millions of times,"  
"That's Mulder's doing," I mumbled under my breath.  
"Why that's very generous of you Sir," Mulder cocked a smile, folding his hands  
and ignoring my comment.  
"Here's the catch," Skinner paused, raising his eyes in order to peer over his  
glasses to hold eye contact, " Deputy Director Kersh cannot know about this,"  
"Yes Sir," Mulder nodded.  
"May I ask why?" I questioned, watching Skinner swallow and lean back in his  
chair.  
"Paid vacations are fine Agent Scully, but this was a freebee. My secretary  
doesn't know anything about it, so therefore you still have your vacation days. If Kersh  
were to be informed of this, we could very well loose the x-files due to my  
insubordination,"  
"Well can't you just tell them that you thought we needed the time after that case  
in order to regain our professionalism and composure," Mulder suggested.  
"I doubt that would go over well. We have so many Agents in this field  
office…it's impossible to say that about all of them everytime their superior let's them  
have off. Anyhow, this case is closed. I've reviewed your reports and the expenses are  
cleared. I just need your signatures," Skinner hands us a paper and pen. I lean towards his  
desk first and take the pen, suddenly noticing how shaky and sweaty my hands are. I sign  
my name in nice cursive and then hand the pen to Mulder. As I do, his eyes meet mine  
for a moment and I can instantly tell he's thinking about our night together. I look away  
and he takes the pen, scribbling his name on the dotted line.  
"Okay then, you may go," Skinner dismissed us and Mulder stood, turning  
quickly for the door. At first I watch him, wondering why on earth he darted up and out  
of his seat so quickly. He opened the door and strolled down the hallway and I jogged  
lightly in order to catch up to him.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, as I settled into the pace beside him.  
"Nothing," he answered dryly, looking away from me as he pushed the button for  
the elevator. I study him for a moment, looking at his features. His hair was tousled from  
his hands running nervously through it. His eyes were a dark green and brown mix. His  
forehead crinkled from thought and his body seemed tense. As I continued my scrutiny, I  
noticed a bulge in his pants. Instantly I understood his discomfort, yet I don't know how  
he became aroused, certainly it was not Skinner! And I didn't do anything.  
We reached the basement hallway and Mulder made a beeline for the office. I  
followed closely but suddenly Mulder turned to me and I stopped very close to his chest.  
I could smell his aftershave and I was dying to have his scent on me again. I was dying to  
press my face into his chest and let him hold my head to him.  
"What is it?" I breathed out heavily.  
"It scared you didn't it?"  
"What?" I shook my head, not understanding exactly what he meant. I took a step  
back from him to regain my personal space.  
"Being with me like that, it scared you,"  
"Mulder, I don't want to talk about this right now,"  
"Then when?" he pressured.  
"I don't know, but not now!" I raised my voice slightly.  
"But you do want to talk?"  
"I-I….yes," I answered, lowering my head slightly, starring at the floor.  
"Do you know what you want from me? From us?" Mulder lowered his voice to a  
sweet husky sound.  
"I want you," I whispered, my head still low. I felt two of his fingers gently slide  
under my chin and to my reluctance, raised my eyes to meet his.  
"I'm going to the bathroom," he whispered. My face must of showed my  
disappointment and confusion. It was not at all what I expected him to say, especially in  
that tone of voice.  
"What?!" I questioned again as his hand left my jaw and he proceeded down the  
hall.  
"If you know what I want, then you would've understood that," he shouted to me  
just before he entered the men's room. I looked around the hallway, searching for any  
motion at all. When I found none, I had no choice but to follow Mulder into the  
bathroom. I entered the drafty bathroom. It was brightly lighted, the floors and walls  
clean as a pin, since no one uses it but Mulder and the occasional passerby.  
I stopped near the door, waiting. Mulder didn't seem to move, he just starred at  
me like it was my decision to get any closer to him. There was an obvious bulge in his  
slacks, but the way he was starring at me, I don't think he cared to hide his arousal.  
This was my main fear, loosing control at work. Home would be fine, I'd fuck  
him all day and wouldn't bat an eyelash. But our previous encounter was on duty and so  
were we now. Suddenly my body moved towards his upon it's own accord. My brain  
began having a banter of it's own as I pressed my lips to his. Once we made that  
connection, my brain stopped arguing. Mulder pushed his tongue into my mouth hastily  
as he picked me up. I straddled his hips with difficulty, since my skirt became restrictive.  
"We have to be quiet," I breathed as our kiss ended. My lips trailed down his  
stubble cheek, kissing my way to his ear lobe as my fingers worked feverishly at the  
buttons of his dress shirt. Mulder yanked at my skirt until it was bunched around my  
waist. I thought I was moving along pretty fast, but obviously Mulder was more  
experienced with quickies than I was. His one hand held me under my ass while his other  
ripped at his button and zipper on his slacks.  
A nervous anxiety swept through me, I couldn't believe we were about to do this.  
A warm rush of liquid pooled at my center at the mere thought of getting caught in the  
act.  
"God I'm so fucking hot," Mulder groaned in a low tone. My arms clasped around  
his neck, noticing the sweat already dripping on his neck. His long fingers probed my  
panties to the side and he opened his palms to hold my ass. I held his heavy cock in my  
shaking hands and slowly guided him into me. I didn't realize how wet I really was until  
my fingers lightly brushed my clit. A jolt of pleasure ran through me and I grabbed  
Mulder tight as he started to thrust into me.  
"Ohh," I gasped as his first penetration stretched my walls wide. My hips began to  
buck when he wouldn't move. He sensed my frustration and his head fell to the crook of  
my neck. He bucked into me, using his hands on my ass to push himself deep and fast. I  
gripped his back firmly as Mulder lifted me off of his cock and then letting me slide back  
down. I could feel my orgasm flooding my nerves. I became dizzy and had to close my  
eyes. I started whimpering, which sounded more like crying to me but I couldn't help it.  
"Shhusshh," Mulder reminded quickly and I buried my face into his neck trying to  
silence my pleasure. Once I gained my composure, Mulder was still pounding in an effort  
to come himself. He was being fairly quiet to my surprise, his teeth gritted tightly and  
sweat pouring from his hairline.  
"Mulder, I think I hear something,"  
"No!" he groaned, not wanting to stop.  
"Footsteps…Mulder, hurry, do something!"  
"God please I can't stop, I'm gonna come!" he wailed and I threw my hand over  
his mouth.  
"Breathe, breathe," I coached into his ear. I tried to clam him, back him away  
from his orgasm. Somehow we managed it and Mulder started to move towards a stall, so  
that we could hide. His legs were like jelly and I could tell he would've come so hard. He  
stumbled to the stall, still holding my body to his. We entered the stall which contained  
both urinals and regular toilets. Mulder stood by the urinal as if he were using it just as  
the bathroom door slammed open, revealing the owner of the footsteps I heard. It was  
none other than the filthiest creep around, Jeffery Spender.  
"What's up spooky?" Spender teased as he glanced over the stall wall. I could tell  
Mulder didn't trust himself enough to speak, his voice would probably come out very  
husky and that would not sound good when talking to another man in a bathroom! I  
lowered my head to Mulder's chest the best I could, trying to curl up so I couldn't be  
seen and also support some of my own weight.  
Mulder just put on a smirk to Spender's comment and closed his eyes for a  
moment, obviously having a hell of a time holding back.  
"You know…Mrs. Spooky's lookin' pretty hot this week. Did you see her in that  
skirt the other day?" Spender teased some more. I was disgusted by the fact that creeps  
like Spender were looking at me like that but I remained still and mute in this situation. I  
could tell Mulder wanted to punch him, but in his current state, it wouldn't be the best  
idea.  
"Yeah, Kimberly is hot!" Mulder answered. My jaw dropped at that reply, I  
couldn't even imagine what Mulder meant by that. He looked down at me slightly and  
caught my eyes, trying to reassure me.  
"I'm not talking about Kimberly! I'm talking about Dana," he corrected, "you  
crack head," he mumbled under his breath as he zipped up his pants. At the moment I  
realized that this situation has went from great to awful! I was starting to get more  
disgusted from hearing Spender take a piss and talk about woman in such a way, that I  
wasn't in the mood anymore. Mulder sensed the way I was wiggling around in my  
discomfort and he tried to still me.  
Spender bent down momentarily, peeking slightly under the stall. He noticed my  
panties dangling from my high heeled shoes. A nasty grin appeared on his face as he  
stood back up.  
"Oh…so the title Mrs. Spooky only applies to Scully…not my other girlfriends  
huh?"  
"Oh c'mon Mulder, everyone knows you fuck her," he let out an evil laugh as he  
left the bathroom.  
"I ought to pull up my pants right now and go shoot him!" Mulder groaned  
angrily.  
"It's okay Mulder…no one knows for sure you know…it's a rumor," I chuckled  
lightly into his chest, "As long as Kimberly isn't your girlfriend anymore," I stare him in  
the eyes.  
"I'm sure you know that answer to that," he shifts me, so my back is supported  
against the wall and he pulls out of me just to the head of his cock.  
"You're still in the mood?" I questioned, knowing how grossed out I was.  
"I'm not leaving this bathroom with this package Scully!" he chuckled, leaning  
his forehead against mine. We both looked down between us at his huge red cock half  
inside of me. He reached down with one hand and began pumping his shaft. The head  
popped out once and Mulder shoved it back in quickly as I wrapped my arms around his  
shoulders. He slid his hand along his shiny, wet shaft to draw out his seed.  
"C'mon Mulder…hurry,"  
"God, I'm trying!" he shouted in frustration. Finally I felt a few light spurts of  
warm liquid spill out of him and into me. He started to moan and I immediately lifted my  
head to cover my mouth with his, to silence him. I slid my tongue over his plump bottom  
lip and he suckled my top lip. His hand glided up my waist as he pushed his cock all the  
way into me as his orgasm emptied into me. The sticky liquid drizzled down the inside of  
my thigh as Mulder pinched my erect nipples through my thin blouse. I squealed as he  
pinched harder and I realize we had to stop now or we'd be going another round right  
here in the basement bathroom!  
"Mulder….ummmulderrr. We have to stop," I told him as he tried to keep kissing  
me. His hands and fingers were generously slick in some areas and after he put me back  
on my feet, her wiped his hands all over his bare chest.  
"Mulder!" I scolded.  
"What?" he looked at me innocently.  
"Now you're going to smell like that! Why didn't you just use toilet paper?" I  
explained.  
"So, I'm not gonna be around anyone else but you," he smiled as he rebuttoned  
his shirt.  
"You better hope so," I replied as I put my panties back in place. They were wet  
and uncomfortable but that's my own fault for loosing control. We redressed and Mulder  
left the bathroom first to be sure that no one was in the hallways. I came out shortly after  
him and rejoined him in our office.  
"So what are you gonna do on your day off…Independence day you know,"  
Mulder queried.  
"Well, the tradition stands that all of us hangs at my mom's house and then have a  
cook out the next day,"  
"So, you going?"  
"Maybe," I glance at him, studying his features. He stands up and approaches my  
desk.  
"Would it be a surprise if I said I'd like to hang at your place and celebrate  
together," Mulder waggled his eyebrows. I grinned slightly and shook my head in the  
negative.  
"I want to go and see the family and in fact, I was going to ask you if you'd like  
to come along,"  
"Sure, I'd like that. Hang with the Scully's…but hey, is Bill gonna be there?"  
"Nope, you're saved this time. He's out on a ship in the Pacific right now. But  
they'll be other family members there that you know and they think fondly of you, unlike  
Bill,"  
"Good, this should be fun then," Mulder nodded and turned slightly, acting as if  
he were about to retreat to his desk.  
"Do you think…maybe tonight, we'll have some time to talk?"  
"Talk?"  
"Alone,"  
"Sure…but we're alone now Mulder. Why don't you just…talk?"  
"Because, I just, would like to be in more of a romantic atmosphere," he glanced  
around the room for a moment and then returned the eye contract.  
"I didn't know you were romantic,"  
"I haven't had the chance to show you. Obviously…our encounters so far have  
been much less than romantic,"  
"Yes, they have. But I'm looking forward to seeing what you have up your  
sleeves," Mulder grinned like a Cheshire cat and walked back to his desk. I reached under  
my desk and retrieved my briefcase. I quickly gathered my things and stood up.  
"I'm gonna leave a little early today,"  
"Why?" Mulder asked, quirking his eyebrow.  
"I'm a little uncomfortable. I could use a shower," I hinted and squirmed as I felt  
the cold wetness of my panties shift.  
"Alright then, I'll see you tonight?"  
"Yes. Come over around six and bring sleepover materials," Scully confirmed.  
"Oooo, you mean my silk boxer shorts?"  
"No! Mulder," I chuckled, "We're going to my mother's house! I seriously doubt  
any action for you and your silk boxers tonight,"  
"I guess I'll have to bring Mr. Teddy instead," Mulder pouted out his plump lower  
lip and then smiled.  
"Goodbye," I said and he grabbed my hand quickly and pulled me close to him.  
Our eyes locked and we both knew what we wanted. I kissed him lightly on the lips,  
brushing them back and forth so lightly until Mulder couldn't resist and darted out his  
tongue. As soon as he did, I pulled away and walked to the door.  
"You tease!" he shouted as I left, clicking my heels down the hall.

Dana Scully's Apartment  
5:40pm

I arrived home about thirty minutes ago and lost my breakfast in the bathroom  
toilet due to my anxiety. I wasn't as upset as I thought I should be. The sex was  
awesome, but it was so arousing that I was suffering from major after affects, good and  
bad. My stomach was doing flip flops just by watching Mulder, kissing him and him  
touching me. Coupled with quiet a work out and my mind bringing on a guilt trip about  
loosing control, I ended up with an upset stomach. I took a nice warm shower and made  
myself comfortable once again, in worn in jeans and a decent blouse.  
I laid on my couch, lightly slipping from a plain cup of tea, trying to settle my  
stomach. I had packed for the holiday at mom's and was now preoccupied with my  
thoughts about Mulder. More anxiety rose in the form of bile as I began to ponder what  
he wanted to talk to me about tonight. Was it bad? Well, he said he wanted it to be  
romantic, so maybe it's good. I know that I want to confess a few things to him tonight.  
We've avoided our little 'talk' long enough. I believe we've had enough romps to get us  
through a decent conversation without the usual feral impulse to ravish the other before  
one word is ever spoken.  
I continued on with my thoughts, but for some reason they drifted onto other  
subjects. After some of the topics became boring, I fell into a light sleep. Mulder's knock  
on my apartment door startled me awake and I jumped up from the couch.  
"Hey Mulder," I greeted him, opening the door wide.  
"I'm ready and so is Mr. Teddy!" Mulder makes a stuffed bear dance playfully in  
front of my face.  
"Mulder, you are such a goof ball," I deadpanned. I quickly picked up my  
overnight bag and we both stepped out into the hall.  
"Did you call your mom to let her know I was joining the par-tay?" Mulder joked.  
"No, I didn't get a chance,"  
"Scully you had almost four hours since you left work,"  
"I was a little preoccupied," I mentioned as we threw our bags into the trunk of  
my car.  
"With what?"  
"Thinking," I said, not mentioning my upset stomach.  
"Phew, must have been some conversation you had with yourself. Did you  
analyze everything, make up some new excuses?"  
We came to rest in the seats and I put the key in the ignition but stopped, angered.  
"Where is this coming from?"  
"Where is what coming from, just stating the obvious,"  
"Well, I don't appreciate your tone of voice,"  
"I'm sorry. Look I didn't mean to upset you,"  
"Well I wasn't upset until you made those ignorant comments. For your  
information, I did analyze things, but in a different way. And I'd appreciate if you'd give  
me a chance to set things straight,"  
"Okay look, I don't know how in the world I managed to get us into this  
argument, but I didn't mean to. So, let's just start over okay?"  
"Okay," I answered, nodding. I started the ignition and drove to my mother's  
house.

Margaret Scully's House  
6:52pm

"Dana, you're just in time for pizza!" Margaret Scully greeted, opening the door  
with a smiling face, "And Fox, how nice to see you!"  
"I'm sorry Scully didn't tell you I was coming…I just got invited today," Mulder  
glanced at Scully and then smiled.  
"Oh that's no problem at all, we needed more people for this party anyways!  
C'mon in," she waved and then closed the door behind us.  
"Let me take your bags and you can settle in with everyone in the kitchen," she  
explained and made her way up the stairs with two bags clutched in her hands.  
"Dana is that you?" Charlie stepped into the hallway and saw me.  
"Charlie! Oh gosh, it feels like it's been forever!" I opened my arms wide and ran  
into his open arms. He hugged me tight and then pulled back looking at me.  
"I know, gosh it feels like I've been on the water for years and not months!"  
"And you've seen how much Matthew's grown,"  
"Yeah, he's turned into a real slugger! Four years old and quiet talkative…sounds  
like someone I know," he winked at me. I glanced around slowly and saw Mulder  
hovering a few paces back.  
"Charlie, have you ever met my partner, Fox Mulder?"  
"Maybe once…but it's nice to meet you again Mr. Mulder," Charlie greeted,  
shaking Mulder's hand.  
"So how's it going?" Mulder asked.  
"Great. I'm really happy to be back home. It's a shame Bill isn't here, I wanted  
the whole family to be here,"  
"Yeah what a shame," Mulder agreed, only I knew the undertone to his comment.  
"Well, I brought ton's of fireworks. Tomorrow night's gonna be spectacular.  
Anyhow, why don't you join us, we're starting out with the traditional pizza party,"  
Charlie invited and we followed him into the living room. Tara and Matthew were curled  
up on the floor on a blanket, watching what looked like Batman. We all greeted and  
exchanged a few conversations on how our lives were going. Mother rejoined us in the  
living room and Mulder and I were still standing in the kitchen talking with Charlie. I  
glanced around my old house and looked a little closer at my surroundings.  
"Mom, what happened to the couch?" I exclaimed, my jaw dropping.  
"Um, Charlie and Matthew were wrestling. I told them not to, but your brother  
never did listen. So we're just going to buy a new one, afterall, that couch is at least  
twenty years old!"  
I listened to her explanation, all the while noticing that the whole back support  
was completely separated.  
"I agree that is cannot take the kind of abuse anymore but, how is this going to  
change sleeping arrangements?"  
"Well…I hadn't expected Fox, so this does create a problem,"  
"No, hey it's okay. I can leave early tonight and come back tomorrow," Mulder  
interjected.  
"No, no, nonsense. You must stay it's part of the fun,"  
"Well I can sleep on the floor, as long as you have a sleeping bag for something,"  
Mulder explained.  
"I'm sure I have plenty. Charlie, would help me get them down? They're on a  
high shelf in the basement," Maggie questioned. Charlie nodded and followed Mrs.  
Scully down the stairs.  
"Mulder, I'm sorry. I had no idea this would happen,"  
"Of course you didn't, don't apologize," he waved his hand and smiled.  
"Yeah but I feel bad. And to make it up to you, I'll sleep on the floor with you.  
And this way…we'll have some time alone," I hinted and then went to the stairs. I  
hollered down to them to bring up another sleeping bag and then I returned to the kitchen  
where Mulder stood.  
He starred at me with his piercing green eyes, as if he were studying me. I looked  
around, avoiding his intense gaze until I had to look up and ask him why he wasn't  
saying anything. The moment I make eye contact, his strong arms swoop around my back  
and hoist me up to sit on the counter top.  
"Oh my God, Mulder! You surprised me!" I gasped, and I came to rest, my hands  
firmly on his shoulders.  
"I'm kind of happy this happened. I'll get to hold you tonight,"  
"Mulder," I warned, worried about the ears in the house and the very thin walls.  
"I don't want it to be a secret Scully,"  
"It won't be. I just would like to not blurt it out! I'd rather people find out one by  
one,"  
"Sure, fine, whatever!" he chuckled. I laughed lightly and felt one of his hands  
grip my waist, his thumb sliding down, hooking into my jeans. His other hand was placed  
palm down on the counter supporting his weight as he leaned close to me. My hands  
slipped slightly to his chest, his pectorals were lightly outlined and his arm muscles were  
bulging in his dress shirt. It is then that I realized that he hadn't changed out of his work  
clothes. I inhale naturally and catch a small hint of sex, lingering on him.  
My eyes fluttered back and forth from his eyes to his mouth. I knew he was going  
to kiss me. I knew I wanted it. Somehow my rational side was trying to save me from  
drowning in his eyes but it wasn't working. He lowered his lips to mine and brushed  
them lightly against each other for a few moments. I felt an immediate flush of warm  
liquid at my center and my lips responded with a kiss of my own. Soon, one kiss turned  
into more and we were kissing slow and sensual as I heard the sounds of someone in the  
room clearing their throat. Mulder's hands jerked away quickly and I looked up to see my  
mother standing in the doorway.  
"We put the sleeping bags in the living room," Maggie explained as I slipped off  
the table back on to my feet.  
"Great mom!" I exclaimed, thanking God in my head that Charlie had just walked  
in the room.  
"Hey Mulder, you play any ball?"  
"Baseball?" Mulder croaked unexpectedly, his arousal clogging his vocal chords.  
I laughed inwardly, since he put himself in this position by initiating the kiss.  
"Yeah baseball. I believe we've got a few gloves lying around in the garage if  
you'd like to toss the ball with me,"  
"Yeah I'd love to! I never have anyone to play catch with and God knows your  
sister doesn't have time for such nonsense," Mulder winked at me as he followed Charlie  
into the garage. I wrinkled my nose slightly in a reaction to his comment then I return my  
gaze to my mother, how has her arms crossed, one eyebrow raised with an intense air  
about her.  
"What?" I raised my eyebrow in the same manner.  
"What! What the hell was that?" Maggie asked, and opened a hand towards the  
counter.  
"That was…nice,"  
"Yeah, it looked pretty nice from over here. What's going on with you two?"  
"I'm not sure what you'd call it mom. Mulder and I…are really close,"  
"Honey, that was more than close, that was intimate,"  
"Mom!" I scolded as she walked to the sink to wash the dishes.  
"Okay…so things are changing between us. You should be happy for me,"  
"Dana, I'm delighted for you! But how do you feel about things?"  
"Oh boy here we go," I moaned in frustration.  
"Well someone has to ask you these questions,"  
"Yes, that someone is Mulder,"  
"Oh he wants to know how you feel too? I don't blame him, you know you really  
ought to try opening up to him," Maggie suggested as she rinsed a plate under warm  
water.  
"Mom, what do you know anyway? I have opened up to Mulder, he knows more  
about me than anyone, including you,"  
"Somehow I can't disagree with you there. So, when did this all take place?"  
"Over seven years mom,"  
"You know what I mean!"  
"About a week ago. Skinner gave us that little vacation in Texas. You remember I  
called to tell you?"  
"Yes I remember. So what did Fox do?"  
"Mulder. Mom, Mulder! He didn't do anything,"  
"Then it was you?"  
"No! It wasn't me,"  
"Well it had to be one of you to get this new intimacy started,"  
"Would you please stop using that word!"  
"I thought we were two adults Dana,"  
"We are, but I really don't feel like discussing this. No one knows and no one at  
work can find out, you got that mom?"  
"I won't say anything! One day when you do feel comfortable, I'd like to know  
what you two 'are'…when you figure that out of course,"  
"I will. Thank you for wanting to know what's going on in my life but right now I  
don't even know what's going on,"  
"Sounds like love to me. You can't even think huh?"  
"Mom, don't put words in my mouth. Look, I'm gonna go in the living room and  
catch up with Tara,"  
"Okay sweetie," Maggie smiled and I left the room quickly. 

Margaret Scully's House  
10:02pm

"Wow! You look so sseex-beautiful!" Mulder stuttered as he changed his words. I  
approached him, he was sitting on a chair in the living room in just a white t-shirt and  
navy blue boxer shorts. I had just came out of the bathroom, sporting my shimmery blue  
satin pajamas.  
"Thank you Mulder," I smiled, giggling inside at his choice of words.  
"I set out our sleeping bags, they look awful comfy after the day we've had,"  
Mulder commented, gesturing towards the fluffy cotton sleeping bags sprawled out on  
the floor.  
"Yeah, I guess we should settle in then,"  
"You get in and I'll get the lights," Mulder offered and then did so. The room  
went dark but the moonlight and lasting sunset shown through the windows of the living  
room, not to mention the beaming night light coming from the hallway.  
"Mulder,"  
"Yeah?" he answered as he attempted to get comfortable. He finally settled on his  
side facing me.  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
"Oh, um…I wanted to talk about us,"  
"Well I gathered that,"  
"It seemed that you changed your mind. After our vacation in Dallas, did you  
come to a conclusion?"  
"I did," I nodded slightly, my eyes diverting his and focusing on my hands by my  
belly.  
"Care to share with the class Agent Scully?" he joked. I giggled, noticing his  
defense mechanism against tension.  
"I've decided that I want this. I-Mulder…I love you," I whispered. It came out  
easier than I thought it would but I knew he needed to know. His eyes grew wide and a  
grin played at his lips. He reached down slowly, taking my hands and then our eyes met.  
"I love you too. Always have. I want you to know that after you were taken from  
me the first time, your mom and I got kind of close. I told her that I loved you. She-she  
wanted me to tell you the minute I got you back, but I just couldn't,"  
"Why Mulder? Why didn't you?"  
"Because I couldn't…it's not that I didn't want to, I just couldn't,"  
"Why?" I questioned again, holding his hand tight and looking him in the eyes.  
"I felt guilty. Like it was my fault they took you. And then our lives continued on  
and more bad things started to happen. I knew I couldn't give you what you wanted or  
needed so why profess my love and drag you into the other half of my life, my home  
life,"  
"Well, you should've given me that choice Mulder,"  
"But I didn't because I knew you'd take it,"  
"Well here I am taking it anyway aren't I?" I pointed out.  
"Yes, but all those things still weigh in my mind,"  
"Like what exactly Mulder?"  
"Being a normal person,"  
"We were being normal on our vacation. We went to a water park and had a blast.  
We were even affectionate in public, I think we did pretty well for our first try!"  
"Yes, that is true. So let me get this straight…you want be to be affectionate with  
you in public?"  
"Yes, but not at work,"  
"And you want to be in my home life?"  
"All the time,"  
"And you want to make love,"  
"Yes…when it's the right time,"  
"Scully?"  
"Yes?" I answered, blinking the tiredness out of my eyes momentarily.  
"I have something for you," Mulder confessed and reached behind him into a  
pocket of his overnight bag. He dangled a golden chain with a cross on it just above my  
hand, "It's yours,"  
"Mulder…how did you? You found it?!"  
"I did. I know what kind of faith this tiny symbol brings you and when I found it,  
I must say it gave me faith,"  
"Oh Mulder!" I whispered lightly, hugging him close. He pushed me away and  
took the necklace from my hands, opening the clasp and refastening it around my neck.  
"I know we've been through a lot and it does scare me not to have you around. I  
imagine it's the same for you when I'm gone. But don't let that insecurity prevent you  
from being with me when I am here. I think that's what's been happening between us,"  
"I think you're right. I'm trying to loosen up, it's very hard,"  
"Well this is a start you know," he mentioned.  
"I love you so much," I hugged him.  
"I love you too," he kissed my forehead as I settled into his chest. My head  
pushed into the pillow and my eyes drifted shut. They reopened quickly when I felt  
Mulder's warm wet lips trailing down my neck in a tickling wave. His greedy hands were  
on my body, his fingertips traced the valley of my v-neck pajama tops until he reached  
the first button. Mulder caressed the swell of my naked breasts as he opened the button  
with tremendous skill.  
"None of that Mulder," I pushed his hands away.  
"Oh c'mon!" he whined.  
"I'm not having sex with you here. It's one thing to loose control at work, but this  
would just be too weird!"  
"There's a lot of other fun things that we can do with out specifically having sex,  
Scully,"  
"I'm quite aware of the possibilities, Mulder,"  
"Then is that a 'Go' from Scully's control panel?"  
"At the moment…Scully's control panel is blinking bright yellow,"  
"Well, that's just caution not stop…so on with the fun!" Mulder chuckled and  
pulled on a few more buttons until my top was spread wide and my breasts were heavy.  
Before I could utter another word, Mulder sensually bent his head and closed his lips  
around one taunt nipple. I pushed into his face, arching my back slightly as a small sigh  
escaped my throat. I heard the sleeping bags unzip slowly with our movements, until they  
were sufficiently low enough for us to press our bodies together.  
"More," I whispered, my hands coming up to hold his head.  
"You like this huh?" he asked me, all I could do was swallow hard and sigh once  
more. He switched to the other nipple and placed his hand over the abandoned one,  
rubbing it in a circle and pinching lightly with his thumb and forefinger. His other hand  
had been urging my legs open. My thighs opened upon their own accord and Mulder  
began tugging my pajama bottoms down.  
"God Mulder…uhh I don't want to get caught," I spoke raggedly.  
"We won't...shushhh,"  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one…ohhh," my voice trailed off quickly as  
Mulder's fingers slid through my wet folds. He pulled my panties down to my knees and  
his head disappeared underneath the sleeping bag.  
"Oh God we can't! Mulder you know I can be loud,"  
"All I can say is good luck," he smirked, his voice muffled by the sleeping bag.  
Mulder's fingers slid up the insides of my thighs and tickled me until I was squirming  
with desire for him to touch me again. He licked and suckled my clitoris and brought his  
fingers into the action. My hips were bouncing off the floor and couldn't help my  
involuntary hip reflexes that bucked right into his face.  
I realize quickly that he has taken his lips from my body and retreated to lying  
beside me and closing his eyes.  
"What in the hell are you doing?" I nearly shout, extremely frustrated.  
"Shussh!" he covered my mouth with his hand, "I hear something," he whispered.  
I take a deep breath trying to slow my heart rate and I listen closely to the sounds of the  
house. Indeed there were footsteps. I listened and followed them, down the upstairs  
hallway, down the stairs and into the living room. I looked up, trying to identify the night  
wander but it was too dark. The person entered the kitchen opened a few cupboards and  
then returned to the living room.  
"Mom?" I asked quietly, bringing the sleeping bag up to cover my chest.  
"Yeah?" she answered flicking on one light in the room.  
"What are you doing?" I asked in an annoyed tone, closing my eyes and raising  
my hand to block the offensive light.  
"Just getting some children's Tylenol. Matthew has a fever,"  
"Oh," I answered with a nod.  
"Speaking of fevers you look a little flushed. Are you okay?" Maggie questioned  
in a concerned tone of voice. I nearly blush from the thought and I glanced down at  
Mulder, who was pretending to be asleep. I could clearly make out the smile on his face,  
it looked like he was about to bust out with laughter.  
"I'm fine. I think I just need some sleep," I make an excuse.  
"Okay, night then," Maggie whispered as she flicked off the light and retreated up  
the stairs. Not a moment after Maggie's footsteps stopped, Mulder began to chuckled into  
a pillow. I pulled up my panties and pajamas in a huff and refastened a few buttons on  
my top. I turned to lay on my side away from Mulder.  
"Aww, what's wrong baby?"  
"You asshole," I whispered under my breath, mostly joking. He snickered some  
more and then tried to resume kissing my neck.  
"Get off of me…goodnight,"  
"Scully…c'mon. I didn't mean for that to happen the way it did,"  
"I know," I admitted, hugging the blanket to my chest.  
"Then why are you mad?"  
"Who says I'm mad?" I retorted.  
"Then what are you?"  
"I'm frustrated, irritated, annoyed and I'm trying to figure out what the hell I'm  
gonna do with you!" I explained.  
"If it makes you feel any better I'd like to finish,"  
"No, it's over. I don't want that,"  
"Why not?" he asked hastily.  
"Because I'm not in the mood!"  
"Well I'll get you back in the mood," he snuggled up close to me, pressing his  
erection into my back. He began kissing my neck, suckling hard on my tendon.  
"I have an idea," he mumbled, his breath tickling my ear.  
"Oh yeah?" I whispered.  
"Since you don't want to make love to me here, why don't we go out in the car?"  
"You are so crazy…I'm getting you a cat-scan tomorrow!"  
"You make me crazy. Plus, it's the 4th Scully, we can't spend a holiday at the  
hospital!"  
"Mulder, let's just go to sleep!"  
"Fine!" he surrendered. Mulder wrapped his strong tanned arms around me and  
we fell asleep.

Independence Day  
8:02pm

"Who's ready for the fireworks?" Charlie shouted with a huge smile. He stood out  
in the backyard and the rest of my family gathered around the A-frame swing to watch.  
Matthew sat contently as Tara pushed the swing.  
"Hurry Uncle Charlie!" Matthew called eagerly. Mulder and I watched from the  
side of the house.  
"C'mon," Mulder tugged at my arm.  
"What!" I snapped.  
"Let's go,"  
"But I want to see the fireworks," I complained.  
"I'll show you fireworks!" he winked, tugging my hands towards the car. He  
opened the door climbing in the back seat and pulling me down on top of him.  
"You can still watch them out of the windows," he explained.  
"All I'm gonna say-,"  
"Is if we get caught, I'm in trouble," Mulder finished my sentence. I smiled and  
began tugging at his belt. He leaned up to capture my mouth with his and I heard the first  
firework burst into the sky. 

The End!


End file.
